Pokemon:Love Hina Edition
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Spin off from my "Mewtwo Journey Across Hoenn Redux" When Ash decides to take a vacation with his Pokemon to his grandmother's inn, he had no idea of the changes along with the girls that were in store for him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Love Hina.

Author Note:This fic takes place in "Mewtwo: Journey Across Hoenn Redux" but in the future after Ash is finished with his adventure in Sinnoh. This will also contain spoilers for future Pokemon Ash will get along with other events so read at your own risk! Also another thing, it will finally be adressed why Butterfree is so frightened of women, but only later in the story.

Ash stared of into the distance from his position on top of his Charizard which was flying him back to his hometown of Pallet, fresh from his winning battle that won Ash the championship. In front of Ash was his yellow furred partner Pikachu and on his right flying with them was the Psychich genetic Pokemon Mewtwo.

Ash was in high spirits, after all he had emerged victorious from a regional championship along with beating his rival Paul at the league. However, his Pokemon decided he needed a vacation, and a long one as well.

"Hey, Ash? Do you ever think of taking a vacation?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, you've been traveling for so long now with only breaks once in a while," said Charizard.

"I guess your right, but what would I do for a vacation?" asked Ash. "I mean it's not like there's a resort for Pokemon trainers, is there?"

"Maybe, but perhaps we should ask Squirtle for suggestions, that is if they aren't illegal," said Mewtwo.

Scene break...

"So does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Ash. He was in Oak's corral with all of his Pokemon around him.

"I suggest you go and get yourself a love harem," said Squirtle with a smirk. "And preferably you should go for someone other than Misty for the first chick."

"WHAT?! I can't do that! I'm not kind of person, and besides isn't that illegal?" said Ash with a sweatdrop.

"Not if you go to Islam."

"I can't afford a trip like that, and Charizard or Pidgeot would collapse of exhaustion if we made a flight like that," said Ash.

"Fine," humphed Squirtle. "Be a monogomist."

"You watched Austin Powers last night, didn't you?" said Bulbasaur flatly.

"Yeah, baby!"

"Hey, I got an idea," said Gengar impishly. "Let's go on a pranking spree across the country!"

"Remember what happened last time?" said Ash.

"Hey, those charges were dropped! And Misty eventually forgave you," said Gengar.

"Only after I caught her Kyogre, and nearly risked the entire planet in the process," countered Ash.

"Hey, I know what we can do, we can go on another concert tour!" said Jigglypuff.

"No," said Mewtwo bluntly and rather crossly. "I refuse to go into the public spotlight after _that _incident."

Squirtle grinned and said,"You mean the one where-"

"Mention what should never be mentioned, and I will see to it that your brain is remodeled so that you'll spend the rest of your days thinking that your an otaku with a fetish for bads 4kids anime's like One Piece," said Mewtwo.

"........................................ You'd do that?"

"I'd also make you think Pokeball Evolution was the equivalant of Akira."

"Damn, part of you is still sort of evil, isn't it?"

"Only if pushed too far."

Ash sighed and lied down on his back. "Maybe I should go visit my relatives in Toyko."

Pikachu blinked and said,"Relatives in where?"

"Wait a minute, you actually have family other than your mom?" asked Charizard.

"Of course I do!" said Ash feeling a bit insulted. "Why you would you think of such a thing?"

"Well, considering the fact that none of us even know who your father is, though we suspect Prof. Oak may be the one," "WHAT?!" "Your entire lineage and heritage is a complete mystery to us."

"Look, the only reason that none of you have seen the rest of my family is that they're all in overseas in Tokyo," explained Ash.

"Ah, that makes sense," said Noctowl.

"Yeah, just one question, what's Tokyo?" asked Infernape.

"It's a big island to the left of the Pokemon region," said Ash.

"Pokemon region?" asked Pidgeot with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't there any Pokemon in Tokyo?"

"I think's it mostly trained Pokemon brought over there, I don't really think there are many wild Pokemon there."

"Then maybe you should go over and give them a visit," said Lapras.

"Well, it has been a long time since I've seen Granny Hina or Aunt Haruka," admitted Ash.

"Ash," called his mother who had been visiting Prof Oak's that day as well. "You won't believe what came in the mail today."

Minutes later...

"WHAT!!!" screamed Ash.

"What is it? What's in the letter?" asked Pikachu.

"My grandma's gone on a hot spring trip around the world and has left me in charge of her inn!" said Ash.

"An inn? _'Hmm, that could be interesting,'_ thought Squirtle.

"Looks like she put in a ticket for me to go to Japan," added Ash pulling out a ticket.

"So are you gonna go?" asked Pikachu.

"It would be rude of me not to, and I don't have anything else I can think of doing," said Ash.

"Great, so which of us are coming?" asked Charizard.

"Well, you, Pikachu, and Mewtwo are practically your own trio now, so you three are coming. But who else am I going to bring along?"

""Well, it's a vacation where you should loosen up so let's bring Gallade, Lucario, and Butterfree. They're often tensed up, ready to battle, never really allowing themselves to relax," said Charizard.

"Hey wait, Lucario and Gallade I understand, but Butterfree?" questioned Ash.

"His fear of women often puts him on edge," explained Charizard.

Next day...

Ash had gathered his squad for his vacation/trip and went on the plane for Tokyo. However, one of his Pokemon was not having it.

"Ah man, I can't believe Ash didn't pick me to go on vacation with him!" exclaimed Squirtle.

"And for good reason too, you'd probably would end up landing him in the slammer or some other such catastrophe," said Bulbasaur.

"For pete's sake, lighten up, sheriff," said Squirtle. "Can't you just take it easy or enjoy life?"

"With you around? Not even likely, unless I want chaos and mayhem," said Bulbasaur walking away.

"Spoil sport, you used to be cool, back in the day," muttered Squirtle. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Oi, Buizel, Gible, Mesprit, Gliscor, Gengar, come over, I got an idea!"

"What is it, you got another scheme or something?" asked Gengar.

"Exactly, I know how we can tag along with Ash on his vacation," Squirtle stated.

"Really?" asked Buizel with a raised eyebrow. "Elaborate."

Squirtle reached into his shell and pulled out a black remote with a red button on it and said,"I've been waiting for a good opportunity to use this, and I can think of no other better time to use it then this."

He pressed the button and suddenly the ground beneath them started shaking as a huge Squirtle shaped tank like machine came out.

"Behold, the Squirtle Mobile mark 1!" Squirtle proudly said.

".............. did you come up with this from Crobatman Begins?" asked Gengar.

"Yeah, sort of," admitted Squirtle. "But this baby can move at Mach 3, go through water, fly, has a Ash radar, and even a dvd player and cupholder!"

"But where on earth did you buy or make it?" asked Mesprit. "I know little about modern human times, but even I know that this isn't something you can get in a common variety department store."

".............. Trade secret, do you guys wanna come or not?" asked Squirtle.

"All in favor, say aye!" said Gliscor.

There were five ayes and no. "Huh, who was-" started Squirtle.

"Me!" yelled Bulbasaur.

Squirtle turned just in time to duck several razor leafs that went flying past his head.

"You never learn, do you?" deadpanned Bulbasaur.

"It's the man! Quick, everyone into the impossibly cool-multiple-use-assault vehicle!" Squirtle yelled as they all jumped and slammed down the hood. Squirtle then floored it and drove off, laughing maniacally.

"Crap, I gotta follow him and drag the rest of they're asses back," growled Bulbasaur.

"You won't be able to catch them on foot," said Pidgeot.

Bulbasaur turned around to see the large bird Pokemon who had a grimace on his face. "I saw the whole thing."

"Do you think you can catch up with them?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Does Ash want to be a Pokemon master? Of course, hop on," said Pidgeot lowering himself down.

Bulbasaur jumped onto Pidgeot's back and the bird took flight into the air in pursuit of the Squirtle Mobile.

Meanwhile...

"We're finally here!" Ash said as he and along with Pikachu and Mewtwo beheld Hinata Sou. "Wow! So this is where you used to play when you were just a kid?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," said Ash. (He's 15 in this story) "C'mon, let's go in."

They entered the front doors and Ash called out,"Hello, it's me Ash! I'm back!"

No one answered back, prompting Ash to say,"Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they're out doing something," said Mewtwo.

"Guess so, but couldn't they leave a note or something," said Ash as he suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, an outdoor bath! That's a perfect place to relax!"

Ash went inside of it and changed into his black swimming trunks and sighed contently in the hot spring water. "Hey, we shouldn't be the only one's enjoying the water, everybody, come on out!" Ash said letting out the rest of his Pokemon.

Charizard yawned when he was let out but he soon started to panic when he realized he was in water. Hovering out, he gave Ash an indignant look and said,"Oi, I'm a fire type remember?"

"Sorry about that, I forgot," said Ash sheepishly. "Hey, do you mind heating up the spring with Flamethrower?"

Charizard snorted and said,"Fine." He let out a controlled blast of fire at the water, making it more pleasurable.

"Ah, I do say my comrades, it truely is refreshing to take a leave of abesence from dueling and to just bask in life's pleasures," said Gallade.

"Hm," said Lucario though one could tell he was enjoying the hotspring.

"Too bad my wings are water repellent, otherwise, this would really be relaxing," said Butterfree.

Suddenly the door to the inside was pulled open and someone started walking in. "Huh? Must be a visitor...geh?!" squealed Ash upon seeing who it was.

_"Uh oh...,"_ thought Pikachu.

_"I've seen this manga,"_ thought Mewtwo.

_"Finally, Ash gets thrust headfirst into the world of boy and girl," _thought Charizard gleefully.

_"My word!"_ thought Gallade in shock.

_"Something's going on with my teammates,"_ thought Lucario.

_"Girl!"_ thought Butterfree in horror.

A beautiful young girl with brownish long hair wrapped in nothing but a pink towel had sat down near Ash who was shaking violently. She looked at him and said,"Hi!"

She stretched, showing off her already impressive bust and said,"Nothing beats a bath in the middle of the day!"

_'Alright, Ash...no sudden movements, I can survive this,' _thought Ash frantically.

"You know, my breasts have gotten bigger lately," the girl said wading over to Ash and accidently touched him in...a special place.

"Kitsune?" she asked in confusement. Ash gulped and said,"I think I'm on the wrong side."

There was silence for a moment and then piercing shriek went through the air. "PERVERT!!!!"

"RUN FOR IT, EVERYBODY! RUN!" screamed Ash as he and his team balked out the hot spring. They went through a door to find another women there dressed in only a towel.

"Excuse me, but I have to escape an angry person," Ash yelled as he continued running with his Pokemon. He went up several stairs and saw an open window and jumped out of it only to yell out to see the far ground beneath him. Luckily Charizard managed to catch him on his back while Butterfree caught Pikachu and everyone else easily took the fall.

"Whew, that was close," said Ash. Then the other girl who was now clothed came out of a doorway and said,"There's the panty thief!"

"I did no such thing!" Ash yelled.

"Your gonna get it!" yelled the first girl. Ash turned to see she was also fully clothed and running straight for them with a spinning flying kick!

"ASH! I'll protect you!" yelled Butterfree who then used Confusion to send her sprawling towards the ground. "Hey, how'd you do that?" she growled.

"Thanks, Butterfree! Charizard, get me out of here!" yelled Ash.

"Let's have some more fun first," said the fire dragon. He flew into the inn and and started running with the low room for flight until they all something completely random.

An indian looking girl dressed in military gear was sitting down the ground with a remote control and what appeared to be toy tanks around her in a defense formation.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Charizard who stepped on several tanks only to have them explode! "Yowch! That stung!"

"Gotcha, that was a direct hit!" the girl said. She smirked and said,"Get ready for round 2 and fire!"

The tanks started shooting at them in which the Pokemon desperately tried to dodge until Ash yelled,"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

The dog like Pokemon fired a blue sphere of energy at the tanks, releasing a huge explosion that somehow sent Ash and his Pokemon flying out of the inn and right into where Naru and Kitsune were.

"I'm doomed," said Ash morosely.

His Pokemon quickly formed a circle around him to protect him from the incensed women and Ash quickly tried to difuse the situation. "Look, this is a all just a misunderstanding, if you just allowed me to explain..."

"As if, pervert! Don't you know what this place is?! asked Naru contempously.

"Of course, it's an inn, right?"

"It used to be an inn, but now it's an all girls dorm!" she corrected.

An all...girl's...dorm?" said Ash slowly.

Butterfree had a panic attack and started spinning around and yelled,"It's a no man's place! Ash, quick get on the dragon and let's high tail it out here!"

"Oh, your finally here," said a female voice. They all turned to see a woman with brown short hair and a cigarette in her mouth. "What happened to you, Ash?"

"Aunt Haruka!" Ash said happy to see his aunt after such a long time. He ran over to her and gave her a huge and said,"It's so great to see you agaAAAAHHHHHH!"

She bonked him on the head and said,"It's Haruka-san."

Ash shakily got up and said,"Hehehe, sorry. I forgot you don't like being called Aunt."

Suddenly the Squirtle Mobile jumped out of nowhere and crashed into the ground. And then just as suddenly Pidgeot flew down and collapsed onto the Squirtle mobile, looking very much exhausted.

The vehicle opened up it's hood to reveal Squirtle and the rest who for some reason were wearing tv shirts that said "I got chased around by a giant bird all day and all I got was this tv shirt".

"Hey Ash, thought we would suprise you and join you on your vacation," said Squirtle getting out of the car before he noticed everything around him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Love Hina.

After Ash got his clothes back on, he herded his new arrivals to another location until he could talk to them. For now at least...

"NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naru screamed when Haruka informed them of who the new manager for Hinata sou was.

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do!" said Ash.

"Well, like or not, he is the new manager, Granny Hina said so," said Haruka.

"But he's a man! And a pervert to boot!" shouted Naru pointing at Ash accusingly.

"WHAT! You take that back, you...you....banshee woman!" yelled Ash.

twitch...

"BANSHEE WOMAN! THAT TEARS IT! NARU PUNCH!" bellowed Naru.

Before the brutal impact could hit Ash, suddenly she stopped in her tracks, unable to move.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

Ash turned to his right see Mewtwo's eyes glowing blue as he restrained Naru with Psychic. "Whew, thanks, Mewtwo," he said.

"Anytime."

Ash sighed and said,"Look, I came to relax and have a vacation with my Pokemon, if your all gonna create a big fuss, then I'm just gonna have to-"

"What's a Pokemon? Is it edible?" asked Su.

Ash and his team all fell down anime style with shocked looks on they're faces, though Mewtwo had a particularly outstanded look.

"Are you serious?! How could you not know what a Pokemon is?! I spent a third of my live catching, training, and battling with them!" yelled Ash flabbergasted.

"Mind fillin us in then, hon?" asked Kitsune.

Ash calmed down and began to explain. "Well, you see, Pokemon are animal like creatures with incredible powers. They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes and have types of their own as well."

Pointing to each of his team he said,"Electric, like Pikachu, Fire and Flying like Charizard, Psychic like Mewtwo, Steel and Fighting like Lucario, Psychic and Fighting like Gallade, and Bug and Flying like Butterfree."

"Oh, know I's remembers!" said Su in realization. "I seen many back home!"

"Nice to hear," said Ash. "Look, I know I messed and I'm sorry. But I can't tell that I'm not wanted so I'll just leave, Mewtwo, get ready to teleport us back home."

"You can't do that, Ash," said Haruka. "If you leave, then Hinata Dorm will be without a manager, and then it'll be forced to close down."

Ash blinked and said,"You really know to put down the guilt trip, don't you, Aunt Haruka?"

WHAP! "It's Haruka-san, and yes, it is an old past time of mine," she said with something of a smirk.

Rubbing his head, Ash said,"Fine, I'll stay, but only until I can find someone to replace me or something."

"I won't have it!" yelled Naru. "Just what makes you think I'll let you stay here, you probably all sorts of sicko perverted plots for us!"

"I got only one plot, and I'm gonna unveil it to you! Mewtwo, use Confusion to make Naru dance caramelldansen style!"

Everyone started cracking up when Naru started dancing the silly looking pop dance and it was made even worse when Squirtle suddenly appeared with a boom box and played the song that came with the dance.

"All right, all right, you can stay, just make him stop!" yelled Naru who was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Let her go, Mewtwo," commanded Ash and Mewtwo did just that.

Standing up he said,"Now, I need to go check on the rest of my Pokemon."

He left the dorm and walked over to where the rest of his Pokemon were. Of course, Bulbasaur was yelling at Squirtle for the stunt he pulled while the rest were grinning amusingly at the scene. Pidgeot was still panting and ungraciously slumped over.

"So, mind telling me what's this all about?" he asked.

Squirtle turned to him and said,"Well you see, after you left I wanted to join as did these guys so we hopped onto my Squirtle Mobile and drove out here."

"Wait a minute, drove? Kanto's separated from Tokyo by water! How the heck did you drive here?" asked Ash.

"It can fly," explained Squirtle.

"And runs on rechargeable energy," wheezed Pidgeot.

"Now then," started Bulbasaur. "I believe I came here to drag you delinquents back. Come quietly and-"

"Actually, you guys can stay," said Ash.

"WHAT!"

"YES!"

"Ash, please, you have to understand, if Squirtle is here, eventually-"

"C'mon, have a little faith in Squirtle, Bulbasaur," said Ash. "He might be a bit of a trouble maker, but he's still one of your oldest friends."

Bulbasaur looked at Squirtle. True, he was a loony, druggie, heavy partier, and possibly a supporter of anarchy, but he was still one of his best friends. In fact, secretly he considered the Pokemon to be his brother, not that he would let him know that, but still, a brother.

"Fine, but I'm watching you, buster," said Bulbasaur.

Squirtle grinned impishly and said,"Don't worry, I won't cause trouble. _'Much'_

"So, I suppose that we'll have to make the most of it while we're here, right?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah, anways I gotta go with Mewtwo very quick to Prof Oak's place to let him know you guys are here, see you later," said Ash as Mewtwo teleported the two away.

"Uh hey, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, would you mind walking with me for a moment, we need to have a little group meeting," said Pikachu looking serious.

"Alright, let's go guys," said Charizard as the six began walking around the compound.

"I assume then you have a reason for calling us this night?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Yes, I gathered you here to aid me in my quest to make sure Ash remains loyal to Misty," said Pikachu.

There was an instant reaction to this declaration.

"WHAT?!

"That's 'gasp' all?"

"Wait a minute..."

"Whoa, when did this happen?'

"I knew Ash could pull it off!"

"Ash isn't together with Misty just yet, guys!" Pikachu explained. "But we're gonna make sure that his affection for her doesn't go to someone else."

"Go down to someone else? Have you forgotten about May and Dawn? They were both pretty taken with him," said Charizard who had been taken on Ash's adventures through Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"I know that, luckily I got a back up for that," growled Pikachu. He had not liked that bandana wearing girl that joined them near the end of Ash's hoenn quest. Especially when it interferred so greatly in his "Get Ash with Misty" plan that he was unable to pull it off, leading to the catastrophe with Ash catching a Kyogre for Misty.

"Anyways, the point is that now Ash is entrapped in a all girls dorm without a single human male to balance it out. Do you know what this means?"

"That he'll be molested by a hot chick?" offered Squirtle.

"Yes, I mean no! Well, maybe," Pikachu admitted. "But Ash isn't a small kid anymore. You know the attention's he's been getting lately after winning two regional championship's in a row, right?"

"Oh, I know," smirked Charizard.

"You ever think you could just go stay for a while at Oak's? Ash could make room for more superior Pokemon," smirked Squirtle.

"Superior Pokemon? I'm a huge, kick ass supreme fire breathing dragon that can bail him out of any jam he get's into!"

"Not against Blazikens," snickered Squirtle.

"I AVENGED THAT LOST IN THAT REMATCH WITH HARRISON'S BLAZIKEN!" bellowed Charizard. "Besides, I've even taken on six legendary Pokemon and come on out top!"

"Correction, you came out on top against Articuno and Registeel," said Pikachu. Deoxys beat you in a curb stomb battle while you were fully rested, Darkrai made you had nightmares about giant Blazikens that were going to eat you-"

"WE AGREED WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" roared Charizard. "WE SIGNED IT IN BLOOD!"

"No, you took an oath, which you also broke, and there was no way I was going to sign that paper," said Pikachu.

"Can you get back on track here?" asked Butterfree rather impatiently.

"Fine, the point is people, that we cannot let Ash develop close feelings or even worse fall in love with any of the girls here or are going to come. Because if it does, we may as well kiss our beloved trainer good bye," said Pikachu solemly.

"What do you mean?" said Pidgeot who had managed to catch his breathe.

"What if Ash falls in love with a girl, who isn't Misty, he'll spend so much time with her that he'll forget all about us?" said Pikachu.

".............. Ash wouldn't do that, would he?" asked Pidgeot.

"That's crazy talk," said Charizard rather crossly. "We mean the world to Ash, he would never just forget about us."

"I think you've been hitting the ketchup too hard," said Squirtle.

"Fine, maybe I am taking this a little too seriously, but don't you guys want Ash to be with Misty?"

They all went quiet at that. They all had hoped that one day Ash would finally man and confess his feeling's for Misty, but in five years he had not even attempted that once.

"All right," said Bulbsaur. "I'm in, but only because I want them together."

The rest agreed, even Butterfree though reluctantly.

When Ash returned with Mewtwo he decided to go sleep now before it got too late. It was a little cramped in the room that he was in, but he managed to make by returning Charizard, Gallade, Lucario, and Butterfree to their Poke balls to make room.

Next morning...

"GAAHH! THAT'S WAY TOO SPICY!" screamed Pikachu after trying the breakfast that Su made that morning.

Charizard on the other hand seemed to like it, possibly due to his nature of his Fire type characteristics. "Seconds, please! he said.

Ash gagged and said,"We need more food, I'm gonna go out and and look for a supermarket or something."

"Ooh, can Su come with you?"

"No need!" said Ash panickly. "I'll just take Pikachu, everyone else just stay put!"

He grabbed Pikachu and then ran out of the dorm leaving his Pokemon alone with Su.

"Do any of yous want to play with me?" she asked sweetly.

Squirtle shrugged and said,"Eh, why not?"

Famous last words.

"Okay, I think that's everything we need for a while, good thing I never really spent the prize money I got from Hoenn and Sinnoh," said Ash who was carrying bags of food along with Pikachu though they were smaller.

"Ash, look over there," said Pikachu pointing with his ears to somebody. They turned and saw a young girl with blue hair looking downcast. Feeling concerned he went over to her who flinched as he approached.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You look pretty sad about something," said Ash.

Oh, it's...nothing. Really," said the girl looking more and more nervous.

Pikachu dropped his bags and jumped towards Shinobu, putting on his best "I'm so cute, you can't resist me" face. This seemed to put Shinobu at ease and she started to pet around the ears who enjoyed it quite well.

"C'mon, if there's something troubling you, I'm all ears, maybe I can even help you," said Ash with a kind smile.

Shinobu sighed and said,"Well, you see..."

Meanwhile...

"WHY DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHENEVER WE BABYSIT!" yelled Squirtle. When he agreed to play with Su, he had no idea that her idea of playing was blasting them with her latest air missles.

"AND HOW COME YOU GUYS WON'T HELP ME!" he yelled at his fellow Pokemon.

Bulbasaur merely smirked and said,"It's a vacation, right? I'm just gonna relax and sit down and not do any sheriff work."

_'Damn, of all times for him NOT to be a stick in the mud,' _thought Squirtle.

"Guys, I'm back!" said Ash who had returned along with Shinobu.

"ASH!" Squirtle screamed as he jumped into Ash's chest hugging him while crying.

"Never leave me alone with her again, man! Never!"

To wrap up a plot short, for those of you who know the anime/manga, Shinobu eventually decided to stay at the dorm, but while this was happening, another event was going on back at Oak's corral.

"Why the hell didn't I join Bulbasaur on that chase of his? I could be living it up with the rest of them," grumbled Corphish.

"We can relax perfectly fine right here," said Sceptile who was lying on his back from a tree branch.

"Besides, Ash wouldn't be able to afford feeding all of us if he brought us with him," said Noctowl.

"Can't help but miss him though," said Feraligatr sadly.

"What if we said we could help you?" said a voice suddenly.

Sceptile's eyes widened when he saw who the owner of the voice was. "You..."

"Well, I guess Shinobu's gonna fit in with the rest of the girls quite nicely," said Ash.

"I'm sure she will," said Pikachu. _'I should have never put on my cute face. No girl can resist that!'_

"At least she can cook as good as Brock can," said Bulbasaur.

The three were sitting on the doorsteps outside in a attempt to catch up with they're sanity. The last few days had been rather hectic for them. Naru was still firm in her belief that Ash was a pervert, though his Pokemon knew there was a higher chance of Brock getting himself a love harem than that. (Well, maybe) Kitsune however had tried to seduce Ash of all things for a month's rent. The poor boy who had never been anywhere close to a experience like that before and would have probably have caved or something if Butterfree had not heard him and broke right through the door and tackled Kitsune head on.

The person who had it worst was Squirtle who Su had decided to make it her purpose in life to cook and eat him. The tiny turtle Pokemon had to teach himself how to sleep with one eye because of this, though currently she had made no attempts to attack him while he slept.

"Well, it's not like things can get anymore crazier around here," said Ash opening the laundry door to reveal a raven haired girl in the middle of taking her clothes off.

'Ask and you shall receive,' thought Bulbasaur as he prepared to defend Ash.

Omake 1:How Charizard's Burning Ambition's should have ended.

"If Charizard really wants to get stronger that badly, then there's only one thing I can do," said Ash.

With fire in his eyes he yelled,"I'll have to train him, Rocky style!"

Ash then has Charizard go through several intense workouts that include weight lifting large boulders, flying and running with weights attached at his legs and wings.

_Trying hard now, it's so hard now, trying hard now._

Charizard collapses from the strain of the extreme training, but Ash gives him a bottle of water and starts doing some of the training with him. Soon, Charizard starts doing the training with more ease and starts becoming more stronger and develops more muscle and height.

_Getting strong now, won't be long now, getting strong now._

After several months, Charizard's training was complete. He was now a foot taller and now very muscular without a trace of fat on him. He could now fly with Ash on his back and with the greatest of ease as well.

_Gonna fly now, flying high now, gonna fly....now!_

"C'mon Charizard, your ready to show those Charizard's in the Charicific Valley what your made of," said Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Ash and his two Pokemon were blasted off, I mean out of the room by some kind of attack by the girl and rubbed their heads in pain.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of perverted anime," groaned Ash.

"You vile man!" yelled Motoko who was now dressed. "How dare you come into my home and peek on me like the pervert you are!"

"I didn't even know you were behind that door and besides I'm living here right now!" yelled Ash who's panickness turned into indignanty.

She pulled out her swords and extended it towards Ash in a threatening stance and said,"Lies! This is a girls dormitory!"

Ash glared at her and yelled,"That sword doesn't scare me! And I bet your all talk and no bite!"

twitch...

"Why you!" she yelled raising the sword.

"On second thought, Pikachu, Thundershock!" said Ash quickly.

Coming to his master's aid, Pikachu shocked Motoko with a small blast of electricity that left her all frazzled with her hair poofed up.

"Demon...rat," Motoko muttered before she fell down twitching slightly.

Later...

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE!" Motoko yelled as she slammed her hand down on a table.

She along with Ash, and the rest of the girls were gathered around the dinner table where she was informed that Ash was the new manager.

"C'mon, Motoko-chan. Don't get so worked up," said Naru placidly.

Motoko turned her head towards Naru and said,"It's completely outrageous for a man to reside in a girl's dormitory, especially now that we have a new resident!"

"Um, I don't mind that Ketchum-senpai is here," said Shinobu shyly.

Ash smiled and said,"Thanks Shinobu, and really call me Ash, Ketchum-senpai makes me feel old."

_'Especially considering you should be 21 to 22 years old now, hey wait, why am I breaking the 4th wall?' _thought Pikachu.

"Still, that does not change the fact that-"

Squirtle suddenly opened the door and came in. "Yo, came to get a soda," he said.

Motoko went pale and let out a hair raising shriek. Everyone fell down from shock and Ash said,"What happened? Why'd you scream!"

"T-t-t-t-turtle!" Motoko squecked as she pointed a shaking finger at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, squirt, Squirtle," said Squirtle. "Actually it's Squirtle."

"A demon turtle!" growled Motoko. "Ketchum, you would dare to bring something like in this house!"

Ash blinked, how did she know about Squirtle's mischievous nature? "Hey, Squirtle's not all bad." He picked up the Pokemon in his arms and walked closer to Motoko who started backing away with wide eyes. "C'mon, look at his face!" At this, Squirtle put on a cheesy grin that only made Motoko shriek and run away leaving them all dazed and confused.

"Great, Su wants to eat me, and now this girl is afraid of me," muttered Squirtle.

"I can easily see why, your face once scared Togepi," said Bulbasaur.

Minutes or an hour later...

Ash along with Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Squirtle for scare tactic back up slowly started treeding up the stairs where nearby Motoko was practicing her kendo.

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this?" whispered Pikachu.

"He's got to," whispered Squirtle. "He's the manager, so as a tenant, Motoko has to respect him."

"I agree, you must get her to respect you, Ash," said Mewtwo.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," said Ash who started walking.

"Excuse me, Motoko," he started when she turned and said,"Scoundrel!"

She made a motion with her sword and and sent out a wave of wind that blasted Ash of high into the air!

Squirtle blinked and said,"Well that's a first. Ash got blasted off."

Mewtwo's eyes bulged and he quickly used Confusion to gently levitate Ash before his face could collide with with the hard ground.

"Thanks, Mewtwo. Hey, Motoko! That was uncalled for! You could have really hurt me, and all I wanted to do was talk to you!" said Ash.

She grimaced and said,"I'm not interested in talking with you!"

"Look, I'm the manager now, and so-"

Motoko seemed to blush for some reason and said,"I've already told you, I do not accept you as our apartment manager!"

Then just as suddenly she fainted and Ash quickly grabbed her bfore she could fall on the ground.

"Motoko, are you alright?" Pressing a hand to her forehead, Ash exclaimed,"You feel warm..."

Then she came back to full awareness and yelled,"How dare you!" She sent him blasting off...again.

"IT ISN'T RIGHT, I ALMOST NEVER GET BLASTED OFF! THAT'S WHAT TEAM ROCKET DOES!" Ash yelled.

"Hang on, I got yah," said Charizard who caught Ash on his back from out of nowhere.

"Whew, thanks, at this rate I might need get myself a immortality potion or something," said Ash.

"But you would still feel the pain, plus you might inducted into some sort of superhero group," said Charizard.

He landed down and Ash got off him and looked at Motoko. "Seriously, I'm sorry that I walked in on you. I'm not asking you to like but can you please be civil?"

She stared at him for a moment and then humphed and walked away.

"Well, that went well," said Squirtle sarcastically.

"Maybe you should just rewire her brain, Mewtwo," said Charizard.

"We can't do that, that'd be taking the easy way out anyways!" said Ash.

"But the easy way is always the most fun!" said Squirtle.

"It's a guilty pleasure," said Pikachu.

"Like your ketchup?" smirked Squirtle.

Pikachu glared at him and then zapped him with a Thundershock.

The group then made they're way back into Ash's room when the trainer suddenly got a case of the chills and started shivering.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that a girl suddenly fell in love with me," he said.

"Please," said Squirtle condensendingly. "The only girl who would ever come close to that is Misty."

Ash looked down at that which prompted Squirtle to shut up.

Charizard sat down on his back and sighed. "This almost makes me wish we were back in our original adventures in Kanto five years ago, the worst thing we used to worry about was whether or not we'd be able to get the next badge or not."

Looking up he saw that the poster on the ceiling was peeling off to show that there was something on top of it. "Hmm, where does this lead to?"

He stood up, extended his neck and his head lifted up a wooden plank on top of him to reveal Naru's bedroom!

Charizard blinked and said,"This doesn't look like a secret room." "What's up there, Charizard?" asked Ash climbing up the fire lizard's back.

He peered to the left to see Naru who looked to be in panic for some reason. "Oh hey, Naru. Cool secret tunnel, huh?" said Ash.

"Ash..." she said pointing behind him.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." said Ash grimly as he turned around to see Motoko seething in rage.

She grabbed her sword and growled,"You stalker!"

Before she could use her ki attack, Ash yelled,"Charizard, use Roar!"

Charizard opened his mouth and let out a bellowing roar that shook the foundations of the entire apartment.

Motoko stopped in her tracks... and then raised her sword to strike.

"Duck!"

Charizard dropped to the ground and Ash quickly jumped off his back. "That could have been messy," he said.

Then Motoko jumped down from the hole brandishing her sword threateningly towards Ash who quickly picked up Squirtle and said,"Scary Face!"

Squirtle technicaly couldn't have the move, but he compensated by pulling a rape face instead. The reaction was obvious.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile...

"Mew? Celebi? Jirachi? Manaphy?" said Sceptile in confusion and wonderment.

"What are you legendaries doing here?" asked Feraligatr.

"We got found something really cool the other that we thought you guys might want to see," explained Mew.

They pulled up a computer screen to show Ash and some of his Pokemon around him in a room.

"Hey, that's Ash!" said Infernape.

"Is that an old video of him from somewhere?" asked Noctowl.

"No, it's live," said Celebi.

"Live?" asked Bayleef.

"Yeah," said Jirachi. "It just appeared out of nowhere with a note attached to it saying that it would show us what Ash was doing and that we should come over here."

"All right, this is pefect," said Infernape. "Now we won't feel left behind and it should be good entertainment. We can call it Ash Tv!"

"Nah, how about we call it...Pokemon!" said Feraligatr.

"Please," said Sceptile. Who in their right mind would watch a show called Pokemon? It wouldn't even last more than twenty episodes or a season."

In another world, millions of people who had watched saturday morning cartoons as kids suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, someone's chasing Ash!" said Bayleef.

They looked towards the screen and saw Motoko chasing after Ash with her sword while Ash was scrambling to put on some gloves.

"Why is that girl chasing Ash? She could hurt him with that!" said Bayleef angrily.

"Don't worry, those gloves of his amplify his aura and give him super human strength," said Sceptile.

"Really?" said Infernape.

"Along with other things. Last time I checked when I traveled with Ash through Kanto, Lucario started teaching how to use his aura in combat if he ever needed it."

"KETCHUM! Face me!" yelled Motoko sending waves and waves of ki attacks after Ash.

"Almost there, yes! They're on!" Ash said finishing putting Sir Aaron's gloves on. They glowed with power and Ash stopped to a halt and faced Motoko in the outside.

"Fine then, I"ll accept your challenge!"

"Ash, no! We'll just-Agk!" said Squirtle who was chopped in the face by Lucario.

"Stop, it is time to see what his training has done for him."

Ash slammed his palms together and spread them apart as a glowing neon blue bone shaped club generated in his hand.

"A Bone Club?!" said Squirtle in shock.

"So, you've decided to fight me after all. Now die!" Motoko yelled jumping up swinging her sword.

Ash blocked the strike with his club and struck back with several suprisingly fast strikes of his own that Motoko was hard pressed to block and dodge until one knicked her in the side, causing her to collapse quite easily.

Ash lowered his club and said,"Motoko, stop this. I really don't want to have to hurt anymore than I have now."

"Never, I will..." she started when she fainted again and started to fall over the top of the roof! Speeding off towards her, Ash managed to grab her hand but they still tumbled over the edge of the roof and fell of but Ash managed to to hold on to the edge with his left hand.

Lucario and Squirtle made an attempt to try and help they're trainer when Ash yelled,"Wait, I have to do this by myself, it'll be better this way!"

Motoko stirred and said,"Let go of me!"

"What are you nuts? You could get hurt really bad if you fall from this height and don't act like you could catch yourself, I know you've got a fever!" said Ash.

"It's none of your business!"

"Well, I'm making it my business! Either way, I have to because....I"M THE NEW APARTMENT MANAGER SO FOR GOODNESS SAKE, JUST TRUST ME!" Ash yelled.

Motoko stared him, blushing for some odd reason which got some hoots from the Pokemon watching back home. Turning his aura into strength, he hoisted Motoko up and got her safely back on the roof. At that moment then, the railing he was holding ripped and Ash started to fall down until he used his aura to move at super sonic speed up forward. (Like Lucario's Extremespeed in Brawl) He landed safely on the opposite rooftop on his feet.

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well," said Squirtle.

"True, perhaps later I will train with Ash on improving our aura," said Lucario.

"Oh come on, we're on vacation, playtime!"

Lucario snorted and said,"I don't agree with your idea of fun."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Meanwhile...

"What the heck just happened?" asked Feraligatr.

"I don't know, but the note said that Ash was the new manager of an all girls dorm," said Manaphy.

"HE'S A WHAT OF WHAT?!"

"That fool..."

"Ah, Ash sure is lucky..."

"Let it be like Negima, let it be like Negima..."

Later on during the night Mewtwo was preparing to go to sleep when he heard a frustrated growl coming from Naru who seemed to be working on some sort of school related subject.

"I take it your having difficulty with a problem?"

She grumbled and said,"I can't figure it out!"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," offered the psychic cat Pokemon.

"I doubt you would even know half of this stuff," said Naru condesendingly.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and said,"Please, I have an IQ over 5000.

Omake 1:Future plot for Mewtwo Journey Across Hoenn Redux.

"I just don't get it," said Ash pacing back and forth. "All the tests show you should have reached a big power boost, but I've seen no improvements, no new abilities, no nothing!"

With a sad look he said,"It looks like you'll never be more than a mere Pikachu."

As Ash walked away, Pikachu suddenly got a psychic message from a Lopunny. "Pikachu, this is Agent Lophunny Dew, help us."

Pikachu raised his hands as he glowed and a black and yellow costume appeared on his body. He jumped and flew up into the sky, with the title screen...

"Dial P for Pikachu"

Omake 2:An preview for a new fanfic.

"Why couldn't we just fly on your Charizard and be on our way?" grumbled Ranma.

"It's raining now, Charizard's a Fire Type and it would be torture for him to fly in the rain," explained Ash. "Besides, I'm not sure he could fly anyways with all of on his back."

"True, at best he would have to carry us like a donkey," said Mewtwo.

Genma pulled out a sign that said "Guess it can't be helped"

Omake 3:Squirtle's bad news.

"I'VE GOT WHAT!" yelled Squirtle.

"Herpes, it would seem," said Mewtwo.

"Serves you right for hanging around that shiny Lopunny," said Bulbasaur.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Love Hina.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"HELP ME!"

It was the new everyday scenario. Ash would do something that would tick Motoko or Naru off, and then he would run around dodging fist's/sword's until one or two of his Pokemon bailed him out of trouble. After a couple of days, Ash's Pokemon agreed that at least one of them would be around him most of the time if he ever got himself into trouble. Back home, the rest of them were constantly watching what they now called Ash TV. Noctowl was hesitant about allowing the lot of them to watch the show, considering it to be voyerism. Bayleef found herself loathing Naru and Motoko more and more each day and more than once demanded Salamence to fly her over to Ash.

All of the Pokemon Ash had on hand all seemed to have something of a feud with at least on the girls there.

Pikachu seemed to dislike all of the girls. His interactions with Naru and Motoko were mostly zapping them to protect Ash. Kitsune had actually tried to sell him to someone who collected exotic animals and Ash's Kanto starters were forced to go on a rescue mission to save him. Su used him for a power generator to fuel some sort of robot that Mewtwo was forced to destroy with a Shadow Ball. Shinobu was perfectly nice, but Pikachu swore, everytime she freaking cried, it would send Naru and Motoko out for Ash's blood.

Squirtle was amused and annoyed by the girl's actions. More often than not spray water in Naru or Motoko's faces. However he started to have nightmares about being boiled alive in a pot while a giant evil Su loomed over him laughing maniacally.

Now however he had a plan to shake things up around here in Hinata sou.

"I say it's a bad idea," said Mesprit flatly.

"C'mon, Ash would find it hilarious!" said Squirtle.

"More like disturbing, there's no way I'm going to do it."

"I"ll pay yah a hundred bucks."

"Done."

It seemed like a peaceful morning for the resident's of Hinata sou that day. Ash was drinking some coffee to start him up though he would not know how much he would need it soon. "Morning, everybody!" cheered Naru coming down to join them.

"Morning Naru. HUH?!" yelled Ash at seeing what she was wearing, or rather **wasn't **wearing. She was completely and utterly naked!

Shinobu went flying back from sheer shock, both of Kitsune's eyes opened wide, Su began laughing, and Motoko gasped. Ash covered his eyes and yelled,"I"m sorry, I thought there wasn't anyone-hey wait this is the kitchen!"

Motoko suddenly realized that Ash was there and raised her sword. "Ketchum! How dare you-GAH!" Squirtle suddenly popped out under the kitchen table and landed on her head.

"N-n-n-aru, why aren't you wearing clothes!" Ash stammered.

Naru giggled and said,"Because I'm horny, silly." Then of all things she glomped him and started rubbing her head against his body. Shinobu fainted from such a spectacle and Pikachu seemed to be at a lost for words. Squirtle was smirking however.

Ash somehow managed to push her off and yelled,"Naru, for all that's holy and decent, put some freaking clothes on!"

Naru grinned impishly and said,"Okay, I'll just put on edible lingerie." "HUH?!" "What flavor do you like?"

"What's with all this noise?" asked Kitsune walking in. They all blinked at the sudden change in her. Instead of one of her usual outfits, she was covered from head to toe in black clothing that had a goth look on it. She also had her eyes opened in a bored, neutral gaze in them.

"Uh, what's with the new look, Kitsune?" asked Ash who was already experiencing more than enough weirdness in one day for him.

"Thought I'd show my outlook on life with a outfit to correspond," muttered Kitsune.

"I gotta go do something really quick," said Ash who took this opportunity to run the heck out of there with Pikachu and Squirtle after him. "Guys, am I having a dream, or are we all having the same one?"

One way to find out." Squirtle soaked Ash with a Water Gun who then realized he wasn't dreaming. "Great, it's reality and it doesn't even make sense."

"And since when is life supposed to make sense anyways?" asked Squirtle.

"I thought it wasn't meant to be always fair," said Pikachu with a philosphical look on his face.

Over the next hour the female resident's of Hinata Sou began going dramatic and rather disturbing changes. Shinobu had gotten a hideous orange jumpsuit and became loudmouthed and optimisitic, saying she would be Hokage one day and believe it. Su had become much like Su and was very timid and somehow was able to cook very well. Motoko had become moody and violent but she was incredibly polite and somewhat shy around Ash, begging her to forgive him for something she did to his dad and little sister. The most inane of all was Haruka who turned into Sailor Moon!

"What the hell is wrong with everybody today?!" Ash screamed in frustration.

"I know what's wrong," said Bulbasaur walking in. Using his vines he carried Squirtle and Mesprit who were tied up. "Squirtle has convinced Mesprit to mess with the emotions of the girls here."

"So that explains it, Mesprit can you please turn them back to normal? I'd like some sense of normalcy back here," asked Ash.

"Fine, at least i got some money out of it," said Mesprit who was released by Bulbasaur and flew of to find the rest of the girls. Ash then freed Squirtle from the ropes much to the indignation of Bulbasaur who muttered,"Him and I are destined to do this forever..."

Time passed and soon it was the day that Naru would take her test for Toudai university. Everyone wished her luck but then Shinobu remembered that Naru forgot to take her lunch with her in her haste. Ash of course volunteered to bring it to her with Pikachu and Squirtle by his side.

"Wow, so this is the city huh? Maybe we should go explore around here later," said Squirtle.

"Can't, I have to clean the onsen later," said Ash.

"You gotta take command of those girls, Ash! When life becomes rough, you take charge and face it like a man!" said Squirtle.

"Like when a car chases after you?" asked Pikachu.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Because we've got one coming right for us!" yelled Pikachu as they all turned to see a van heading straight for them!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Squirtle.

"What about facing it like a man!" yelled Ash.

"There's a time for bravery and stupidity, and I for one am not going to take the stupid choice!" yelled Squirtle.

"Quick! In there!" said Pikachu pointing towards a way into a building. They jumped in and nearly stumbled as they kept going. Not seeing where he was heading Squirtle rammed into something that knocked him down. "Whoops, sorry," said Squirtle who then opened his eyes and let out a strangled yell of suprise.

He had knocked down a girl with brown hair who had... a blank...dead....look in her eyes...

"Oh my god," whispered Pikachu.

"Squirtle," said Ash in disbelief.

"It's okay, it's okay! She's just a little shocked, nothing wrong!" shrieked Squirtle frantically.

Ash picked up her arm and checked for a pulse. "Squirtle...I can't find a pulse..."

"NO! This this this isn't happening, I couldn't have had..." gulped Squirtle.

Suddenly a small turtle on the girl's head moved and looked at Squirtle accusingly. "Myu...," it said in a tone a child would use to say "ooh"

Squirtle shook his head frantically. "I didn't do it! You've got to believe me... it was Mikey! He did it! Not me!" The smaller turtle stared at Squirtle for several seconds and responded with a "Myu" and blush on it's face. "Huh?"

The girl suddenly came back to life and said,"Entrance exam number A10582 Otohime Mutsumi."

"ZOMBIE!" screamed Pikachu.

"Run before she eats our brain!" balked Ash.

They ran clear out of the building and fell down with the van coming back to chase them!

"I'm not going out like my cousin's in Sinnoh!" sobbed Pikachu.

They jumped over some railings but the van crashed into them and was sent flying and tumbling in which the trio barely managed to dodge. Suddenly the door in it opened and... a zombie scientist came out!

"AIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! THE WORLD HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ZOMBIES!" yelled Pikachu.

The zombie slowly walked towards them, blood on it's face, possibly from a fresh kill. "Guys," whimpered Ash. "I just want you two to know it's been an honor workingwith you two."

"You two, guys," whimpered Pikachu.

"Well, it we're having confessions, then I'll make one," whimpered Squirtle. "The real reason I left the Squirtle Squad was cause I sold them out and made them boy toy's to Lopunny's!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" bellowed Pikachu.

The zombie approached them and.........held out Ash's Pokedex. "Huh?"

"You dropped this," said the man.

"Oh thank you," said Ash taking it. But when he looked up the man had already gone into his van and drove off.

"That was weird," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, let's go give Naru her lunch and go back home," said Ash getting up.

After giving Naru her lunch followed by a narrowly avoided Naru punch, Ash and his two plucky friends started to return home. Of course they attempted to grill Squirtle to elaborate more on what happened with his squad. While this was happening a wormhole from another dimension opened to drop down two Pokemon. They were a female Pikachu and a male Squirtle though with some differences to Ash's.

Chuka glared and looked around before saying,"Alright, where the hell are we?"

Kairi shrugged and said,"Beats me, but maybe we're in a world where turtles are sexy!"

Chuka socked Kairi right in the face with a Thunderpunch and growled,"Don't say stupid things that will never come true."

"Look's like you two are getting along all right," said the author.

Kairi's eyes bulged out and he gulped,"Your not going to make me drink more pig pop, are you?"

Chuka had a evil gleam in her eyes. "YES! Make him chug an entire barrel!"

"That would be humorous, but I didn't bring you two here so a mouse could watch a turtle drink pig crap. I brought you two here cause I want you two to try and make an egg together."

Kairi grinned like a hyena. Chuka had the expression like was going to activate a nuclear warhead.

"Just kidding!" "CRAP!" "What I really want you two to do is to create some havok in that apartment building."

"What's in it for us?" asked Chuka again.

"You'll get a year supply of ketchup and you my turtle headed friend will get a bunch of porno magazines."

"Sorry, but I don't like ketchu-" Ultraman shoved a hot dog with ketchup all over it in her mouth. After slowly swallowing it she said,"Throw in hot dogs and you've got a deal."

"Done."

When Ash returned back to Hinata Sou he was suprised to see some of his Pokemon and Motoko chasing after a Pikachu and Squirtle seemed to have turned the place upside down. Long story short, Pikachu decked Kairi with a Volt Tackle and battled against Chuka who kicked the crap out of him with Close Combat even though Pikachu's shouldn't have been capable of learning the move. It took Mewtwo with a well aimed Shadow Ball to knock her out and after that the two mysteriously vanished.

]Meanwhile...

"Do you think we should sell this as a series?" asked Meowth. (Yeah, that's right. Ash catches Meowth)

"Then it would truly be voyerism," said Noctowl.

"Anyone think Ash might feel for something for one of those girls?" asked Feraligatr.

"That's not gonna happen, he's gonna end up with the twerp girl- I mean Misty," said Meowth.

"Misty? He's gonna end up with May," said Sceptile.

"What are you talking about? He's gonna end up with Dawn, though probably not after a couple of years," said Infernape.

"Hmm," said Meowth as a devious idea came to him. "I gotta make a couple of calls!"

After getting permission from Prof Oak, Meowth went to the telephone back and put in a number. After a few seconds an image came up.

"Oh hey Prof- huh? Meowth? What are you doing-oh did Ash leave you at Prof Oaks?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, the ingrate," grumbled Meowth. "But that's not why I called. Ash has been taken oversea's by a bunch of crazy girls and are making him their personal man servant! Oh it's terrible!"

Misty didn't look too convinced and asked,"Are you telling the truth?"

"Scout's honor, and the sad thing is he wanted to tell you something important," added Meowth.

"Something important," said Misty to herself in realization. With fire in her eyes she said,"Do you know where they are?"

_'That worked perfectly!' _thought Meowth in glee. _'Now for May, Dawn, and Brock to add into the fill. Hehehehe!'_

Meanwhile...

"Naru, c'mon what's wrong?" asked Ash who was following after a distraught Naru.

"Stop following me!" she yelled as she continued running.

She was looking down so she didn't notice that a car was coming onto the next street. Taking action Ash yelled,'Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

"Got it!" said the sheriff restraining her with his Vine Whip before she could run off the sidewalk.

"Naru, what's the matter with you? I wanted to congratulate you for passing," said Ash frowning slightly.

Naru sniffed softly in response. Realization set into Ash. "Wait a minute, does this mean...?"

She turned towards him with tears in her eyes and sobbed,"I didn't pass."

Omake 1:Chuka and Kairi's reward.

"Hmm, this ketchup and all these hot dogs are good," purred Chuka who in a rare moment was feeling...happy. "Why he even threw in a hunting video game for me where all there is for me to shoot are fucking birds. This Ultraman Nexus ain't half bad."

"!" screamed Kairi upon seiing his "gift".

"THESE PORN MAGAZINES HAVE THE WOMEN IN THEM AGED TO GRANNY AGE!!!! I'LL NEVER BE HARD EVER AGAIN!" bellowed Kairi.

Chuka snickered and said,"I take it back, the guy's cool."


	5. Up for adoption

Suffice to say, it's obvious that I won't be able update this fic without even slower updates so if anyone want's to adopt this fic, pm me and ask for adoption of my story.


End file.
